


Truth or Dare (Erwin x Levi x Reader)

by CharlieXavier



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieXavier/pseuds/CharlieXavier
Summary: After a game of truth or dare with some of the 104th, you find yourself listening to the Commander railing his Captain.Tags/Warnings: jockstraps, light BDSM, voyuerisum, verbal degradation, Dom Erwin, Switch Levi, [Y/N] aged up to 18
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Reader, Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 207





	Truth or Dare (Erwin x Levi x Reader)

"[Y/N], I dare you to..." Jean rubbed his chin as he tried to devise a good dare. All night the dares had been super mundane boring stuff like 'kiss so and so' or 'lick the wall.' But for you, the new recruit wanted something special. He'd been meaning to get you back after you'd tricked him into walking in on Sasha in the showers. Suddenly, the widdest grin stretched across his cheeks, "...go to the Commander's room, put on one of his uniforms, and then come show us." 

Your face flushed a bright red, causing Eren, Connie, Sasha and Reiner to snicker at you. Bertholdt on the other hand looked mortified by the dare you'd just received. A sentiment you very much shared with him. "But - what - how???" You stuttered out. 

Jean shurgged, "He's in a meeting right now with all the captain's dumbo. Don't you remember why you got the day off?" You glared at Jean. That boy really knew how to get under your skin. "Fine! I'll do it!" 

You stood up and left the room, angry that Jean had given you such a stupid dare. That man was a giant, there was no way you'd fit in his clothes to begin with. And why had he even wanted you to? Was this some sort of fetish thing? You shuttered at the idea of Jean finding you attractive, much less being into that type of thing. Within minutes you found yourself outside the Commander's room. Gingerly, you pushed open the door and peered inside. From what you could tell of the office portion of his living arrangements, no one was home. You sighed in relief. It would have been really awkward if he had been sitting at his desk and saw you peeking in. You had no idea how you'd explain yourself. As if you were walking on glass, you tiptoed into and across the room to the adjoining door that was his bedroom. Gently you placed your ear to it and listened. No one. Perfect. 

It felt dirty to be rummaging through the Commander's stuff, but as you went drawer to drawer pulling out various items, you couldn't help but to be amazed by just how large he was. Your face reddened when you came to a cabinet full of jockstraps. Oh... Oh my... As you pulled one out you could feel a warm wetness developing between your legs. You imagined the Commander's cock being tightly secured by the white cloth, the straps hugging his hips and curving their way around his firm ass. Quickly, you shook your head. What were you thinking?! This was your superior officer. Having thoughts like this about him was inappropriate to say the least... But the desire to slip into his underwear was overwhelming you. Rapidly you discarded your clothes and began putting on his uniform. As you finished off the look with his signature green bolo tie, you heard the door to his office open. Shit!!! Had the meeting ended?! Yours eyes scanned the room for a hiding spot. He kept too much stuff in his closet for you to hide in there, the bathroom would be too easy to be found in, the curtains were WAY too obvious... Your eyes trailed to the bed. There was definitely enough room for you to hide under there. With ease you slid beneath the frame and positioned yourself as far back and centre as you could. 

It had been about 20 minutes, when suddenly you heard a crash from the room next door, and the sound of Captain Levi gasping and cursing. What the fuck was going on? After a small scuttle, the door flew open to a butt naked Levi being carried under Erwin's arm. The man roughly threw his subordinate onto the bed. Your eyes widened when you saw the Commander was in a jockstrap... The same one you had on now. An audible gasp came from your mouth as your eyes traced the outline of his massive cock. It had to be perhaps the thickest and longest dick you'd ever seen. He gave the phrase 'hung like a horse' an entirely different meaning. 

"Fuck Erwin-" you heard Levi moan. It suddenly hit you what was happening. Oh my God. OH MY GOD. THEY WERE GOING TO FUCK?! This theory of yours was only verified when Erwin released his member from his underwear and Levi let out a soft whimper from somewhere above you. This was... This was really hot. You wanted more than anything to peep your head out and watch the two men ravage each other, but you knew it would blow your cover. As quietly as you could, you slipped your hands into the oversized pants you wore and began touching yourself. Your hands ran up and down your folds, weaving their way to that sweet bud of nerves at the top. After several minutes of rubbing and listening, you heard the Commander gasp in pleasure, and found yourself unable to prevent a moan from escaping your lips. The room went quiet, and you realized you had made a major mistake. 

"Hello!?" Erwin's voice boomed demandingly. You whimpered in fear, he sounded pissed. Oh fuck. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck. You covered your hand with your mouth in terror. The man began searching around the room for the suspected intruder. It felt like your heart was in your throat, pounding a million miles an hour as you prayed he wouldn't look under the bed. His feet inched closer to the frame, and then suddenly, a pair of stunning blue eyes were peering at you. One of his massive thick hands reached out and grabbed you by your ankle, pulling you in one swift motion out from under the bed. Your face was tinted with a hot red blush as Erwin looked you over confused. Why were you wearing his clothes? Levi, who was doing his best to cover himself with the bedsheets, was shooting daggers into your back. 

"I - I can explain." You stuttered out. "You see, I was doing truth or dare with the other cadets and -" but before you could finish your sentence Erwin had place his foot directly on your wet crotch. You were so wet, that it must have been visible through your clothes. A soft moan escaped your mouth as you leaned forward into his leg. The two men exchanged glances, before Erwin knelt down to your level. His large hands snaked under your chin and brought your face out of the crevice it was hiding in on his leg. The way he was looking at you right now... It was the same way he looked at a map when evaluating a battle strategy or a document whose meaning he was trying to discern. "Spying on your superiors officers, snooping through their rooms, stealing their clothes... These are very serious offenses." He remarked, increasing the pressure on your lower regions with his foot. The sudden weight felt incredible. A soft moan escaped your lips, causing Erwin to smile. 

"But perhaps they could be overlooked if..." His large hands trailed down to the baggie clothing adorning your small figure. Roughly, he loosened his bolo tie from around your neck while lowering his lips to just above your ears, "...you were to assist us tonight." He whispered these words in a sultry tone. The warmth of his breath against your skin sent shudders down your spine. "Y-yes Sir." You replied meekly. The man lifted you off the floor and sat you down on the bed in front of Levi. The Captain was no longer covering himself, giving you a full view of his magnificent cock. It was stiff and red at the tip, and although he was not as well hung as Erwin, it was still an impressive size. The man leaned forward to begin teasing you, but the Commander snapped, "No. Sit there and watch like a good slut." Levi settled back into his spot, his silvery eyes watching you appraisingly. Clearly he wanted to test out the new toy, but he didn't dare disobey his partner.

Erwin was wasting no time in breaking you in. There was a certain lust and passion about him that was reminiscent of an incubus. He peeled back the clothing from your skin with expert precision, sucked and nibbled at your neck like a wild animal, and whispered words so obscene they'd make even the most seasoned seductress fluster. You were drinking it up, bathing in every moment of it and praying it would never stop. The act felt so forbidden. Erwin had to be double your age, and he was your boss - yet it still felt so fucking good to be ravaged by him in this way. Within minutes you were completely bare, exposed to the two men you admired most. "Such a bad girl, already dripping wet. Do you want me to keep touching you?" He asked with a smirk. You shook your head yes, begging him with your eyes to pleasure you. But this wasn't enough for him. "What's that?" He questioned. 

"Yes please Sir." You whined. 

"And where would you like me to touch you?" The man continued to prod in his deep gravely voice. 

Your cheeks reddened even more. Did you have to say? Wasn't it obvious? Why did asking for something that should so clearly just be given to you feel so... Lewd. You were naked for pete's sake! "My pussy. Please... Finger my pussy Sir." 

"Commander. Call me Commander." He added. Frantically you repeated the statement again, "Please finger my wet pussy Commander!" All you wanted was for him to make you feel that sweet release. You'd had enough of the teasing; the licking, the biting and the kisses. You needed the real deal right now. And yet still he wasn't giving it to you! Erwin had moved on to fondling your breasts instead. His sturdy hands had resorted to twisting and teasing your nipples, making you mewl in frustration. It felt good, and tingly, and sharp - but it was nowhere near enough to get you off. And he knew that. He could tell this was driving you crazy and that's exactly what he wanted. 

Adruptly the man stopped. "Did I say you could touch yourself?" He said coldly to Levi. The short man had been stroking his length with one hand and fondling his balls with the other while he watched Erwin tease you. The blonde giant stopped playing with you and stood upright, cracking his neck in the process. "You should know better."  
Before abandoning you to punish the needy Captain, the Commander roughly tied your hands behind your back using his discarded belt. "We can't have you misbehaving too." He whispered into your ear. You fussed against the restraints a little, but quickly managed to wriggle them enough to be comfortable around your wrists. 

Erwin made his way to Levi slowly, stopping only to hover over the small man with a disapproving glare. Sighing, the Commander took a seat on the edge of the bed and pulled Levi across his lap. "You know the drill. Count them. Out loud." He ordered. The Captain nodded, but did his best to maintain his usual stoic expression. Erwin chuckled lightly at this. "There's no point trying to hide it Levi." But the small man did not respond. He simply closed his eyes and waited silently. Erwin raised the palm of his hand and brought it down hard upon his Corporal's ass, sending a ripple across his taunt cheek and filling the air with the sound of abused flesh. Levi grunted, twisting his face slightly but continuing to try and repress himself. "One." 

The Commander traced his hand along the reddening skin, taking in its delightfully soft roundness through the tips of his fingers. At this, Levi noticably shuddered. He knew that at any second Erwin was going to pull back and smack again, ending the gentle touches just as adruptly as they had started - and sure enough, the man's hand raised up again. The Corporal bit into his lip and furrowed his brow in anticipation of the next hit. It didn't come though, instead Erwin lowered his fingers back onto Levi's cheek gently. Like a bolt of lightening, the small man jolted in his superiors lap, causing Erwin to laugh lowly, "Well isn't someone needy tonight." At these words his raven head dropped, a deep sigh escaping his throat as he angrily replied, "bastard, it's cause you -acK-" but the Corporal was quickly cut off by the Commander delivering another firm blow to his rear. "Fuck!" Levi moaned, but no sooner had he did then the man smack him once again. "You forgot to count-"

The wet heap between your legs had begun to throb and twitch at the sight of Levi now withering and groaning under the Commander's hits. He was only at five, but the small man was already pleading for mercy. It was something you'd never expected to hear from Levi, who was always ever so stoic and cold. But now he was red faced, sweaty, panting and shaking inches from your own body. His eyes paused to meet with yours. Their silver hues were filled with lust. "SIX!" He cried, a bit of spit rolling down his chin and onto the bed below him. 

"Good boy." Erwin concluded, reaching forward to Levi's back and pulling him up right into his lap. The man's large lips softly pressed against the captain's forehead as he gave him a small hug. "You did amazingly - but I'd only expect such from you." Without meaning to, a small moan escaped your lips. Erwin brought his cerulean gaze back to you, "I nearly forgot our guest. Levi, why don't you play with her for a bit." 

Levi crawled his way to you. You could see by the look in his eyes that he was heated and teased beyond all belief... And in all fairness, you were too. His hands greedily found their way into your folds, fondling your lips and teasing your hole. The man lowered his small mouth to your legs, leaving a trail of kisses and gentle bites along your thighs until he reached your throbbing heat. With a coy look, he blew a bit of air against your clitoris, causing you to shiver in delight. Here it was! Finally! Your body shaked in anticipation - but then he drew back. Instead he was bringing the kisses back up your thigh. A frustrated moan escaped your lips, causing Erwin to chuckle from somewhere on your side. You turned to look at him only to lay eyes on his heaping mass being stroked feet from your face. Goodness... That man's cock was magnificent. You wondered how he'd ever fit it inside you. When suddenly there came a sharp pain against one of your legs. You yelped and looked back down to see Levi had bit hard enough to draw blood. Was he jealous that you hadn't been watching him? Ugh! If only your hands were free, you'd give anything to run them through his hair and smash that sharp face of his directly into your pussy. He slowly inserted one of his fingers into your wet cave up to the first knuckle. "Oh fuck!" You cried. His hands weren't even that big, you had just been so deprived of gratification that it almost felt like too much now. This didn't stop Levi though. He pushed forward at a painstakingly slow rate, passing the second knuckle, and then the third, and then pulling out completely in one solid motion. The process repeated, but now with two fingers. You could feel your nether regions begin to stretch at the additional width. "Fuckkk Captain... Please..." You begged him, wanting him to hurry up with the teasing and begin pumping into you already. But Levi wasn't relenting, it was clear from the sadistic grin behind those steely grey eyes that he was enjoying every second of watching you squirm. 

The minutes seemed to creep by with every slow thrust of his fingers inside you. They kicked and pushed, rubbing circles against that sensitive spot deep within your womb. He was as meticulous with his torture as he was with his cleaning, making sure to bring you just close enough to the edge that you thought you'd burst before pulling back. It wasn't long before you were panting and pleading, begging for your Captain to let you feel that sweet release until you were sobbing. He didn't relent though, and he might never had if Erwin hadn't stepped in, "be nice to her Levi. I don't know how much longer she can take." 

The man shot his superior a cold glare before pulling his fingers from you completely. Your nether regions twitched and throbbed at the loss of stimulation, causing a small whine to slip from your throat and into the air. "No.... Please..." You moaned, desperately wanting more - but the sensation of near orgasm was quickly fading now. "Tsk... Damn little whore." Levi grumbled, sitting upright and positioning himself outside of your entrance. He wiped your fluids across the shaft of his flushed cock. Was all this teasing you getting him off? Probably, the man was clearly as much of a sadist as he was a masochist. The head of his member traced circles around your opening, wetting itself a little bit further before slipping into your tight hole. He pushed through any resistance your body had to offer with ease while letting out a cathartic groan. Levi had been needing this for a while now. Usually it was Erwin who was ramming him in the ass, it felt nice for him to be switching up the rhythm and fucking someone's hole for a change. It wasn't long until he was in to the hilt. Eyes shut and panting lightly, he pulled back slowly. Your wet pussy felt like a a warm hug around his dick, squeezing and rubbing him in all the right ways. As the man thrust himself back into you, another audible moan escaped his lips. His grey eyes cracked open to meet your [e/c] hues. Much to his delight, you seemed to be enjoying this too. 

With every thrust you could feel the once lost climax beginning to reemerge from within your depths. It was like a ball of string coiling itself up tighter. Before long, your soft pleas and cries had joined your Captain's. You wanted to wrap your arms around him, dig your nails into his back and pull his hair, but the damn restraints were keeping you in place. They were becoming a little uncomfortable, but it wasn't anything you couldn't manage. Erwin on the other hand seemed to notice this. He stopped rubbing himself off and crawled over to you, carefully undoing the binding in a way that would not interfer with Levi's thrusting. This, coincidentally placed his mass directly in front of your face. Needily, you opened your mouth and lapped your tongue around his head, running it beneath his thick underside and taking the tip into your mouth. The sensation shocked him initially, making him gasp and glance down at you with his cerulean blue eyes. "What a good girl." He commented, breaking loose the belt and moving his hands down to tenderly caress your head. Unhinging your jaw slightly you took him in deeper, causing him to growl out "Yes... Just like that." His member felt like it was stretching every corner of your mouth, and it wasn't too long before it was grazing the back of your throat. How did he manage to get anything done with a dick this big?! 

Levi bit into your shoulder, drawing blood to the surface and causing you to moan around the Commander's cock. He subsequently let out a low growl. With gentle thrusts he worked himself deeper into your throat until you were gagging around his member. All the while Levi was smacking into you with the ferocity of a wild animal, hitting you at just the right angle to stimulate your g-spot. His tongue flickered it's way up your shoulder, where he placed another bite. It was becoming too much - you felt like at any second you could break. Your hands wrapped themselves around Levi's back, digging their nails into his flesh as you finally hit the edge. Tears welted up in your shut eyes as wave after wave of pleasure over took your body. Erotic moans were muffled by Erwin's cock, which was beginning to twitch inside your mouth. After a few more pumps the Captain unloaded himself inside your womb, filling up your twitching chasm as he came to a slow, grinding, halt. Heavy pants escaped from his lips against your neck as he rested in place for a moment. It was like he was making sure that his member was fully empty of its seed, or perhaps he was just that exhausted. As he finally withdrew, Erwin did too. The larger man was breathing rapidly, trying to stave off his own orgasm. Your mouth felt like heaven against his member, but he wanted to cum inside you. You could tell by the look in his eyes. You weren't exactly sure if you'd be able to press on after an orgasm, you'd never been able to cum more than once, but you wanted to give it a shot. Or moreso you didn't want to let down your Commander. 

The Captain moved himself over you and to the top of the bed, where he took both your arms and pinned them above your head. His hands pressed into your skin firmly enough for a sigh of pleasure to escape your lips. "Tsch." He said in response to the sound. "Pathetic..." A shudder ran down your spine at the insult. Erwin had moved himself now to where Levi once was, lining up his member with your entrance. You craned your neck downwards to get a better look at the heaping mass about to penetrate you. A look of uncertainty flashed across your face, and Erwin pulled back temporarily. The man could sense your unease. "Are you okay to continue?" He asked, his thumb tracing its way across your thighs as he awaited your response. Gently, you nodded in confirmation. 

You could do this. 

In one fluid movement the large man smashed his hips into yours, causing a loud cry to escape your mouth. With that movement alone he'd stretched you far wider and deeper than Levi had. This, combined with your oversensitivity, had turned you into a whining mess. The Captain swiftly grabbed part of the blankets on the bed and shoved it into your mouth to silence you, his eyes wearily glancing to the door as if to see if anyone had heard how damn loud you'd just been. Erwin on the other hand was hard at work fucking you past your point of sanity. It felt like you were actually going to break - but in all the best ways possible. The Commander eyes were eatting this up. He loved being in control, it was an intoxicating feelings - especially one in the bedroom. Heavy huffs escaped his lips and low growls penetrated the air, matching up with your own muffled sobs to create a chorus of euphoria. It was too much. Your body was demanding to cum again and before you knew it, your womb had contracted around Erwin's and a violent shaking overtook you. This was exactly what he'd been waiting for. With a smirk and his hardest thrust yet, the man unleashed himself within you. A final lewd moan escaped his lips, and the moment had passed. Carefully he pulled himself out of you, trying his best not to spill his seed onto the sheets. But it was no use, you were so full of cum it was seeping from your hole and down your legs. 

"I'll get a new pair of sheets. Levi, if you'd be kind enough to clean her up." Erwin asked his subordinate. The raven haired man nodded, releasing your arms and sitting you up slowly. Now free to move you removed the blanket from your mouth and coughed a bit. Never in your life had you been fucked like this. You didn't even know what to say, but it looked like you didn't really need to. Erwin had already taken the lead, "If you'd like to join in this arrangement again I believe Levi and I would both find that more than acceptable." He offered. You gave him a confused look, being not quiet sure of what exactly the 'arrangement' was. "What he's trying to say is you can come fuck with us whenever you want brat." Levi clarified. A small laugh escaped your lips. To be treated to this again sounded like a dream come true. "Sounds like a plan to me." You replied.


End file.
